


A Galaxy in Full Bloom

by Ijustneed12percentofamoment



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Did You Order Extra Cheese With That?, F/M, Fluff, Goddess of Spring, Green Is Good, Hades Is Finally In A Healthy Relationship, Hades Proposes, Marriage Proposal, No Spoilers, canoodling, the cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustneed12percentofamoment/pseuds/Ijustneed12percentofamoment
Summary: Hades was so ashamed of his skin like this – he didn’t expect it to happen when… He didn’t know Persephone would make him…This never happened with Minthe.Hades proposes to Persephone
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	A Galaxy in Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped and wrote this.
> 
> (Alternatively: I had a dream after binging LO and wrote it into a fic)
> 
> P.S Hades is a total BABE. That is all.

Persephone ran her delicate fingers over endless deep blue skin. Skin that emitted luminous galaxies and stars that spread out before her, criss-crossed with winding scars that entwined around him like rope. She laid her face to rest upon Hades’ chest, and felt the deep, resonating _thump_ still pounding through his whole body.

This had never happened to him before. Not like this.

“Kore…” His voice was deep and husky, and he couldn’t stop staring at the forest she had created inside his room.

Hades was so ashamed of his skin like this – he didn’t expect it to happen when… He didn’t know Persephone would make him…

This never happened with Minthe.

But unlike Minthe, Persephone wasn’t scared or disgusted. Instead she had kissed his scarred skin and traced her fingers along his glowing eyes as they fluttered closed, his head tilted back. Compared to Minthe’s quick, harsh grip, Persephone’s touch was soft and as gentle as a breeze – she’d even managed to iron out his nervous stutter with her silken skin.

She had – quite literally – _bloomed_ with passion, and as he’d cupped her small face in his hand, he marvelled at her powers.

She lifted her head from his chest now and her eyes were wide beneath her flowing hair where buds were opening into a crown at her temples.

“Yes…?”

Persephone rose and tugged self-consciously at the vines that had sprouted from her shoulder blades like wings. They draped across the bed in sheets, covering their bodies, and tiny twinkling flowers shone gold in amongst it all to match against Hades’ skin. He looked up at her through lowered lids, his white hair falling across his forehead messily and she smiled, leaning forward to pluck a blue flower from behind his ear.

“You have me. Forever,” The shimmering night skies along Hades’ cheeks flushed a deep purple and his eyes lowered further. “If you want me.”

Persephone froze. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying?

Her mouth dropped open, but the blossom trees around them started rapidly sprouting new leaves. A single petal floated down from above them and landed on top of where her hand was resting atop his heart.

“…What…?” Was all she could manage to whisper.

One hand went to her thigh as they straddled his hips, and the other covered her hand on his chest.

“Everything I have to give is yours to take… if you want it. I love you, Kore, Goddess of Spring.” He placed both hands on hers over his heart. “Take my heart… Take my crown. And it will be yours.”

Persephone, her spare hand clapped over her mouth, began to cry. Terror shot through Hades before Persephone’s smile shone brighter than the pink and purple flowers glowing around her face. Petals floated down like rain from the ceiling as Persephone took his face in her hands, nodding, and offered up a single, shaky, “Okay,” as their lips met – galaxies glowing against a garden. Death and renewal intertwined as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
